Vehicles (TV Series)
For other themes, see Themes. The following is a list of automobiles and vehicles that are featured on The Walking Dead (TV Series) and in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead Video Game. Atlanta Survivor's Automobiles '1977 Winnebago Chieftain ' *Owned by: Dale Horvath' ' *Used by: Dale Horvath, Rick Grimes, Glenn, Jimmy *Color: Tan *Status: Destroyed *Background: RV owned by Dale and used by the Atlanta survivors, often as a command post of sorts. It was used to travel to the CDC, and then used to travel to Hershel's Farm, where it served as a central point of activity for the group. It was burnt to a crisp by the fire Rick and Carl started during the zombie attack on the farm. '1979 Jeep Cherokee' *Owed by: The Peletiers *Used by: Rick Grimes, Carol Peletier, Glenn (TV Series), T-Dog, Lori Grimes (TV Series) *Color: Light-Yellow *Status: Abandoned *Background: Jeep owned by the Peletier family. Used by the survivors to drive to the CDC. Abandoned in a town outside the Greene family farm. '2009 Dodge Challenger' *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Glenn *Color: Red *Status: Stripped, abandoned *Background: Stolen by Glenn to distract walkers away from the department store so that Rick could rescue the survivors within. Used for parts when it was taken back to camp, left behind with a note attached to the door for Morgan Jones should he arrive at the camp . '1973 Ford F-250' *Owned by: Daryl Dixon ' ' *Color: Grey-Blue *Status: Abandoned *Background: Owned by the Dixon brothers. This truck was used to transport dead bodies to the grave after an attack on the camp by Walkers. Used to travel to the CDC, but truck was abandoned afterwards. '1992 Ford E-350' *Owned by: Ferenc Builders *Used by: , Morales *Color: White *Status: Unknown *Background: Stolen by Rick to rescue the survivors from the department store. Believed to have been stolen by Merle Dixon . '1987 Jeep Wrangler' *Owned by: Shane *Used by: Shane *Color: Black *Status: Abandoned *Background: Used to carry water canisters and to travel to the CDC, but was later abandoned. '2010 Hyundai Tucson ''Limited *Owned by: Unknown *Used by: Shane, Maggie, Glenn, Randall, Rick *Color: Green *Status: Still in use *Background: Taken from the Vehicle Jammed Highway. Used by Shane and Andrea to search for Sophia. Used by Maggie and Glenn to help defend the Greene Farm from a herd of walkers and to escape when the farm became overrun. '1976 Triumph Bonneville Hardtail Fram Conversion''' *Owned by: Merle Dixon *Used by: Daryl Dixon *Color: Black *Status: Still in use *Background: Motorcycle used by Daryl. Used mainly after Daryl abandoned his truck. Used by Daryl to help defend Hershel's farm and to rescue Carol Peletier. '1982 Dodge Ram Wagon *Owned by: Holy Cross Luthern Church /Background Survivor *Used by: Theodore Douglas *Color: White *Status: Abandoned *Background: Used by the survivors to get to the CDC, and was abandoned soon after. '1986 Suzuki Samurai' *Owned by: A Background Survivor *Color: Grey *Status: Unknown *Background: Used by Morales to take his family to Alabama to look for the rest of their family. '1999 Ford Crown Victoria' *Owned by: King County Sheriff Department *Used by: Rick Grimes *Color: White-Blue *Status: Abandoned *Background: Rick took the Ford Crown Victoria police car from the King County's Sheriff's Department to head for Atlanta, but it soon ran out of gas and was abandoned somewhere on the highway. Greene Family Farm Automobiles '1966 Ford F-100' *Owned by: Otis *Used by: Otis, Shane Walsh, T-Dog, Jimmy *Color: Light Blue *Status: Abandoned *Background: Used to transport Shane and Otis to the High-school and also around the Greene farm. Used to help defend the farm against the walkers when overrun. Abandoned on the Vehicle Jammed Highway. '1996 Mercury Sable' *Owned by: Maggie Greene *Used by: Lori Grimes *Color: Tan *Status: Wrecked *Background: Used by Lori Grimes to go search for Rick, Glenn, and Hershel. Hit a walker on the road and crashed the car. '1990 Chevrolet Suburban' *Owned by: Hershel Greene *Used by: Rick Grimes, Hershel Greene *Color: Red and Grey *Status: Still in use *Background: Used by Hershel around his farm and to go to the bar. Used by Rick Grimes to escape the farm as it was being attacked by a herd of walkers. '1989 Ford Ranger' *Owned by: Greene Family *Color: Blue *Status: Abandoned *Background: The truck was not used by the survivors, it was the whole time parked at the farm . '1980 Honda Civic Wagon' *Owned by: Greene Family *Color: Grey *Status: Abandoned *Background: The car was not used by the survivors, it was the whole time parked at the farm . Vatos Gang Automobiles '1964 Ford Galaxie 500 XL' *Owned by: Vatos Gang *Used by: Vatos Gang *Color: Grey *Status: Unknown *Background: The Vatos gang used the Ford Galaxie to kidnap Glenn and try and obtain Rick's Bag of Guns. Miscellaneous Automobiles '1971 Pontiac GTO' *Owned by: Unnamed Criminals, probably stolen *Used by: Unnamed Criminals *Color: Grey *Status: Wrecked *Background: The criminals used the Pontiac to escape the police officers. The car was wrecked during the chase. '2001 Ford Crown Victoria Interceptor' *Owned by: Linden County Sheriff´s Department *Used by: Linden County officers *Color: White *Status: Unknown *Background: The Linden County officers chased the unnamed criminals until they crashed. '1974 Toyota Land Cruiser' *Owned by: *Color: Grey *Status: Unknown *Background: Land Cruiser owned by Morgan Jones. '2001 Ford F-150' *Owned by: Nate *Used by: Nate *Color: White *Status: Unknown *Background: Nate escaped the walkers near Patton´s Bar with the Ford-F 150 and left Randall behind. Telltale Games' The Walking Dead Video Game 'Travelier Motel RV' *Owned by: Kenny *Status: Unknown. As of the end of Episode 3, it has been either left behind by Lee's group at the pass where they took the train, or taken by Lilly. In the later case, Kenny states that the RV has a damaged radiator and isn't likely to go very far. *Background:The RV was left abandoned at the Travelier Motel by an unknown survivor when the apocalypse began probably because it's radiator was damaged or the motel was to dangerous. The unknown survivor also seemed to try make it a possible safe haven by boarding up the windows and collecting enough gas to escape but failed and was devoured.Possible proof of this is when Carley and Lee save Glenn they can see a female walker eating the remains of a human. 'Station Wagon' *Owned by: Unknown *Status: Unknown. had been recently abandoned and then sacked by Lee Everett's group when last seen. *Background: The Station Wagon was found by Lee's group near the trailing end of Episode 2. It contained two boxes of food and one of supplies that saved the group from starvation, but their taking caused some internal conflict in the group and some misgivings from Duck, Clementine and possibly Lee. 'Sqaud Car' *Owned by: Andre Mitchell *Status: Unknown.After Andre dropped off Shawn Greene, Lee Everett and Clementine at the farm it is unknown what happened to him or his car. *Background: Andre would have used his car to arrest criminals and transport them to prison before the apocalypse. if Andre is still alive he could possibly be still using his car to transport survivors to safety and carry his gear. 'Train ' *owned by:Lee Everett's Group *Status:Still in use.When the train was first introduced it was seen as a big obstacle for the group until Lee and Ben found out it still worked.Lee then found out that its next stop was Savannah this then convinced kenny to take it for a faster way to travel to the coast. *Background:The train was used to transport goods and materials around the area of Georgia,savannah and other cities/states before the apocalypse.After the apocalypse the train crashed killing the driver and destroyed most of the train it also blocked the road which caused people to crash into the train.When Lee and his group found out the train could work they decided to start the engine up again and take it to savannah the train also provides a safe haven for the group because of its speed and high ladders to the roof of the train. External Link Walking Dead Vehicles ru:Транспорт Category:Equipment Category:Themes Category:Equipment Category:Themes